Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method, information processing system, and recording medium, and particularly relates to an information processing apparatus and method, information processing system, and recording medium wherein a controlled apparatus connected to a network transmits control screen data of itself to a controlling apparatus for display thereupon, and the contents of operation executed by the user making reference to the display screen of the controlling apparatus are notified to the controlled apparatus by the controlling apparatus, thereby allowing other apparatuses to be controlled without issuing control commands.
Description of the Related Art
Home network systems such as the IEEE1394 serial bus can be used to connect multiple information processing apparatuses (e.g., DTV (Digital Television), DVHS (Digital Video Home System), IRD (Integrated Receiver Decoder), etc.) and carry out playing and recording of video and audio information, or to transmit and receive information between information processing apparatuses to carry out editing processing such as dubbing. Conventionally, control of the controlled information processing apparatus is carried out by the controlling information processing apparatus issuing AV/C (Audio Video/Control) commands to the controlled information processing apparatus.
However, in the event that the controlling apparatus needs to transmit control commands to a controlled apparatus in order to control processing executed by another apparatus on a network with multiple information processing apparatuses connected, and in the event that multiple controlled apparatuses exist, the controlling apparatus has had to record all control commands for controlling each controlled apparatus.